Insulating holders and jackets for glasses, cans and other beverage containers are known. Styrofoam holders were commonly used for several years. Styrofoam holders, however, have a relatively short lifetime since the styrofoam is easily chipped and broken. Also, foam rubber of various densities has been used for holders and jackets. Again, the foam rubber material deteriorates quite rapidly, and it is not uncommon for pieces to be pulled from a holder or jacket. Both styrofoam and foam rubber commonly remain acceptable for guest use for only a relatively short period.
More recently, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,293,015 and 4,282,279 have shown a holder and jacket, respectively, which are made to have a longer lifetime in contrast to the above mentioned styrofoam and foam rubber holders and jackets. U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,015 shows an insulating holder having a bottom and an elastic top band for squeezing the beverage container. Inner and outer walls between the bottom and the top band contain goose down or something similar for insulative purposes. The problem with such a holder, however, is that it is more complex than necessary for the functions it accomplishes. In particular, a compartmentalized jacket structure is taught wherein goose down or a similar insulative material is contained therein. Because such materials have no natural elasticity, an elastic band is attached near the top of the jacket portion of the holder. Furthermore, a bottom is needed to space the beverage container from a table surface and prevent the untidy, watery ring which otherwise commonly forms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,279 shows a jacket without an elastic band or bottom. The jacket disclosed is a wraparound type with a fastening mechanism made from hook and loop material. The insulating material is somewhat resilient. In one embodiment, however, a string is used to draw at least one end of the jacket tightly around the container. Although the jacket has greater versatility than the type of U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,015, it remains more complex and expensive than necessary with the necessity of the hook and loop material. Additionally, it is difficult for some people to wrap and stretch a jacket of this type and fasten at opposite ends without spilling some of the liquid in the container.
Thus, although the art includes various jackets and holders for beverage containers, each has disadvantages not heretofore adequately addressed.